Quarantine
by belncaz
Summary: Kuroko is sick and Akashi is taking care of him - naturally, Akashi is going to spoil Kuroko ;-) AkaKuro WYSV 2017 contribution. Fluffiness is really all that's happening here, rated T for safety. Complete.


Written for AkaKuro WYSV 2017! Hope you like it :-)

Quarantine

* * *

As he stared up into Akashi Seijuro's calmly resolute eyes from across the gleaming surface of their granite kitchen countertop, Kuroko Tetsuya was at his most hostage-negotiator. He'd tried bargaining, pleading, logical arguments, and even mildly misleading statements in an effort to get his way. He had to win this battle, it was absolutely imperative, but Akashi-kun was a formidable opponent under the best of circumstances. And these most certainly could _not_ be described as the best of circumstances. Still, he had to try.

"Akashi-kun…" He stalled as he leaned against the counter, eyeing potential escape routes and trying to calculate how best to thwart the other man. They didn't often end up on opposite sides of such conflicts, but when they did, it rarely ended well. Akashi's will was simply too strong and Kuroko had to be devious if he wanted to emerge the victor.

Akashi shook his head, despite Kuroko not having finished his statement, he was perfectly aware of the nature of what would have been said. "No, Tetsuya. I refuse to concede on this; you will have to accept defeat."

Despite the warning, Kuroko would not give in so easily. He tensed his muscles in anticipation of making a break for it, purposefully not looking in the direction he intended to go in an attempt to throw Akashi off course.

Kuroko would never admit how much his dignity suffered when he barely made it a step before his legs trembled and Akashi-kun was there to catch him. Akashi didn't waste further effort pointing out that Kuroko was clearly in no state to go on his desired errand. Instead, he wrapped one arm around the smaller man's waist and held him steady.

Although he did not want to, Kuroko burrowed his fingers in Akashi's shirt – his motives somewhere between needing the support and denying his incapacitation.

Akashi understood his disappointment, but Kuroko was far too ill to attend the book signing and lecture of one of his favorite authors, even though the venue was relatively close by. It was unfortunate, as he had been looking forward to the event for months, but Kuroko had fallen ill yesterday and he was noticeably worse today. What had started as a slight achiness and scratchy throat had morphed into a full-blown fever, accompanied by weakness, nausea, and congestion.

With his cheek pressed against Tetsuya's soft hair, Akashi murmured as soothingly as he could, "I know you want to go. But stay here with me today, please. Could you enjoy the event as much knowing not only that I was worried about you but that you might be contagious?"

Kuroko pulled back a little to stare mutinously at him, "You don't seem that concerned about getting sick, Akashi-kun." He paused briefly before trying another approach. "You could come with me, if you are so worried."

Akashi smiled in acknowledgment of his tenacity. "I am not most people, you know that. If you truly think you can handle such an excursion, we will go. But I would prefer you stay home today. You are not well and I do not think you would enjoy it." He tilted his head and lightly pressed his lips to Tetsuya's forehead before speaking against his heated skin. "I can tell your fever has not improved. If anything, it is worse."

Kuroko hated when Akashi was like this. It would be so much easier if he could get mad at the redhead and storm out in righteous indignation. But Akashi knew him better than that, and this quiet, logical concern was far more effective than it should be. He slumped tiredly against Akashi, unwilling to admit even to himself how his small attempt at defiance had worn him out.

Sensing victory, Akashi was gracious enough not to gloat. Instead Akashi squeezed Kuroko lightly, mindful that Kuroko didn't feel well.

"Did you eat something?" Akashi's question was careful, and he felt a pang of sympathy at the slightly green tinge that seemed to appear on Kuroko's face at the prospect of food. "Never mind, we'll get to that later." Akashi rubbed his back for a moment, thinking to himself how he could best help.

"Akashi-kun…" Tetsuya trailed off again, but it was clear he wasn't protesting, he simply felt miserable. He was fortunate that he did not get sick very often, but when he did, it seemed to be a cumulative effect for every season he'd enjoyed illness-free.

"I know, Tetsuya. If this keeps up, we'll need to get you to the hospital. For now, I think you just have a bad bug."

Kuroko nodded against Akashi's chest, still upset but reluctant to be any more trouble than necessary.

Always one for efficiency, and knowing that Kuroko wasn't precisely in a position to object at the moment, Akashi looped one of Kuroko's arms around his neck and bent enough to scoop Kuroko up. He chuckled briefly at the annoyed look he earned in return but the easiness with which Kuroko settled against him was enough for Akashi to know he wouldn't fight it.

He headed toward their living room which featured among other amenities, a long, comfortable couch and sleek, flat-screen television. Their home was a combination of the modern, elegant lines that Akashi favored, and the cozy, warm touches that Kuroko picked to soften them. It had happened gradually, this melding of their lives together, but neither of them had seemed surprised when Kuroko was drawing Akashi into a discussion of the merits of bamboo flooring – which had been installed throughout the two-bedroom condo except in the bathroom. Akashi had wanted tile with a heating element to ward against the chill of winter. It went without saying that Tetsuya was the primary beneficiary of that gesture – he hated the cold.

Akashi very gently set him down on the couch, pulling one of the plushy decorative pillows into service for Tetsuya's head. He looked down at Tetsuya, and ran his fingers through the soft, silky strands of hair that had fallen across his forehead.

"Do you want to watch something? You may pick." It was a blatant attempt at bribery and they both knew it. Akashi and Kuroko had only a small overlapping section regarding their tastes in television, but they usually managed to compromise nonetheless.

Kuroko shook his head dully in denial. With the realization he couldn't attend the book signing, he'd lost interest in trying to stay alert.

Akashi nodded. "Alright then, I'll be right back."

He was gone only long enough to put together a small tray. It held a bowl of cool water and cloths he had dampened for Kuroko's forehead, a plate of bland crackers, a decaffeinated ginger drink and a chilled water bottle, and a few plastic containers that were clearly medicinal. He set the tray on the coffee table in front of the couch and sat on the cushion next to Kuroko – who had scooched himself all the way to the back of the couch and so there was plenty of room. To make things easier, Akashi pulled the table closer so it was well within reach.

Akashi glanced down before asking, "Can you sit up for a moment, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko turned a bleary eye toward Akashi and nodded mutely. He started to pull himself up but his arms were wobbly and Akashi wrapped an arm around him to finish the movement. It ended with Kuroko tucked against his side and Akashi's arm around Kuroko's waist.

He didn't say anything, just turned slightly to keep Kuroko supported while he withdrew his arm. Reaching across, Akashi caught hold of one of the bottles. He brought it closer and with an efficient motion unscrewed the cap.

The nearly immediate astringent smell of the medicine made Kuroko frown but he didn't protest. He wasn't a baby; he knew he needed to take this to feel better. Or at the very least, he had to take it so that _Akashi_ would feel better. The imperious instincts of his former captain had softened slightly over the years into a form that made him inclined to fuss whenever Tetsuya was ill.

Akashi poured the recommended dose into the plastic lid and raised it to Tetsuya's mouth. There were no words necessary, and Kuroko parted his lips, allowing Akashi to tip the small cup back and Kuroko swallowed obediently. Akashi needed to repeat this twice more, but the last one was licorice flavored and it was Tetsuya's absolute least favorite.

Akashi spoke against his ear as he felt Tetsuya tense when the potent smell wafted his way. "You can rest after this one, just one more dose." Akashi's voice was calm, patient, and unfortunately – indicated his intentions were entirely inexorable.

Kuroko gave an involuntary shudder – whether it was from the proximity of Akashi's voice to his ear or the thought of the medicine he couldn't quite say – but he nodded. He nearly gagged when the flavored syrup hit his tongue and he had to forcibly concentrate to not immediately spit it out. Akashi chuckled briefly before he pressed a kiss to the top of Tetsuya's shoulder, acknowledging he understood Tetsuya wasn't happy.

After he replaced the last bottle on the tray, Akashi wrapped his arms around Tetsuya's waist. With a careful motion to adjust so that he could sit with Tetsuya between his legs and allow Tetsuya's head to rest against his chest, Akashi got them settled. He reached to secure Tetsuya's hand and moved to rest their interlaced fingers against Tetsuya's stomach.

Akashi could tell Tetsuya was dispirited, both from his illness and missing the event. But for now, the best thing for him was to rest. And, he wouldn't necessarily admit this, but Akashi liked when Tetsuya relied on him and permitted Akashi to care for him. Tetsuya was very independent and while affectionate, he usually insisted on doing things himself, allowing Akashi few opportunities to fuss over him. So he reached with his free hand and snagged one of the small towels he'd already dampened, noting with satisfaction that he had spaced the table to be able to easily refresh the cloth in the bowl as needed.

Tetsuya sighed when the cool fabric touched his heated skin and he instinctively burrowed his head against Akashi's chest in response. It felt good, he was warm from being snuggled against Akashi and the fever so the contrast from the cloth was welcomingly refreshing.

Akashi could feel a tiny bit of runoff from the towel spill down Tetsuya's forehead and land on his shirt, but he didn't mind. Instead, he was listening to the slight rasp of Tetsuya's breathing and noting the way his back was pushed against Akashi's chest with the barest pressure each time Tetsuya's lungs filled with air.

They stayed that way for a while, both giving in to the semi-forced laziness of the day. Tetsuya was a little groggier now, both from the fever and the medicine winnowing its way through his system. So when he tried to turn so he could lay on his side against Akashi, he could be forgiven for accidentally jabbing Akashi's abdomen with his elbow.

Akashi sucked in a small breath at the unexpected sensation but he was made of sterner stuff than to react out of hand. But as he looked down and saw how Tetsuya had draped his legs over his own and had pressed his cheek against Akashi, well, he couldn't have stopped the swell of warmth and affection that flooded through him. He did remove the cloth from Tetsuya's forehead, noting the skin was slightly cooler and his cheeks remained flushed.

Tetsuya mumbled something but Akashi didn't quite make it out. Akashi bent his head a little to be closer to try to hear better. He smiled ruefully a short moment later when it turned out Tetsuya had asked for a tissue. Tetsuya had raised horrified eyes to meet his own when he'd sneezed into Akashi's shirt – he'd startled himself more awake due to the unexpected violence of the involuntary action.

Akashi shrugged with one shoulder. "It happens, Tetsuya, no need to be alarmed. I'll go change and be right back. Do you want something to drink?"

Tetsuya was mortified. He felt awful to begin with and now he had sneezed on Akashi-kun. He wanted to just draw a blanket over his head and not come out. He shook his head, not looking at Akashi.

The redhead had an easier time extracting himself since Tetsuya had moved back to the side when he'd rearranged. He stood, then leaned and pressed a gentle, barely-there kiss against Tetsuya's lips. They were soft, as was usual, but there was a slightly parched quality and he caught the barest trace of licorice from the last dose of the medicine. Akashi would have to ensure Tetsuya drank something when he came back to stay hydrated.

Before he left, Akashi hit the remote on the stereo to play one of the programmed channels – he selected a background noise station, this one featured the sound of water flowing over rocks. It was one of the more soothing selections and he hoped to lull Tetsuya to sleep with it.

Tetsuya had closed his eyes at Akashi's kiss – both still excruciatingly embarrassed and because the pressure had felt nice – a cozy, easy reminder that Akashi loved him. But he mumbled a hazy agreement to Akashi's statement before letting the quiet soundtrack Akashi had chosen wash over him. Tetsuya could feel himself relax, the demands of recovery and the quiet stillness contributing to an impossible-to-resist-stupor.

He had no intention of getting up, really he didn't, but Tetsuya woke up a short while later – groggy and disoriented – and needing to use the bathroom. This was, he suspected ruefully, an unfortunate consequence to the influence of the water sounds that filled the room. Tetsuya looked around, surprised Akashi wasn't with him and feeling oddly disappointed by his abandonment.

Trying not to take it personally, Tetsuya struggled to sit up and had to steady himself a moment before he felt centered enough to get up. He regretted it almost immediately as a dizzy lightheadedness overtook him, but he had little choice now – he felt the need to get to the bathroom rather more urgently.

He passed Akashi's study, and saw that Akashi was on the phone, his back to the hallway. He'd changed shirts, Kuroko noted. He was speaking quietly, but Tetsuya caught words like "arrangement," "projections," and "schedule." Oh. Akashi-kun was conducting business. Tetsuya tried to suppress the hurt that spread through him, it wasn't as though he were deathly ill after all. Akashi was the head of a major corporation, this was something that was no doubt urgent and needed his attention. Tetsuya stumbled a little as he started to continue onward and Akashi turned at the noise – seeing him in the hallway. He arched one eyebrow in question, but Tetsuya shook his head and proceeded the short distance to the bathroom.

Tetsuya was not surprised that Akashi was waiting for him when he finished taking care of his errand, having finished whatever business he was conducting apparently. He'd brushed his teeth to rid himself of the last taste of the medicine and splashed cool water on his face. He certainly didn't feel completely better, but it was an improvement of sorts.

While Tetsuya wanted to protest, he was feeling a little put-out after all, he did not outwardly object to Akashi's assistance getting him back to the living room.

"Are you hungry, Tetsuya? I can fix you something to eat, your body needs the fuel."

"No, thank you, Akashi-kun. I'm not hungry, just tired."

Akashi frowned. Lack of appetite was one thing, but he got the distinct impression that Tetsuya was annoyed with him for some reason. He was sure of it when Tetsuya pulled away from him once they arrived at the couch again.

His phone buzzed from his pocket, but Akashi ignored it in favor of asking Tetsuya, "Are you sure? You didn't eat breakfast this morning." There was a brief pause before the sound started again – someone was trying very hard to reach Akashi. He did not retrieve his phone, instead he kept his gaze steadily focused on Tetsuya, trying to read him. It was not something he usually had trouble with, and he was annoyed that his ability was hindered when Tetsuya was ill.

Tetsuya forced a smile, confident his illness could be blamed if it did not see quite natural. "Thank you, Akashi-kun. But please go answer your call, I can reach the crackers if I get hungry."

The second call ended and angrily restarted again. Akashi was irritated himself, but looked appraisingly at Tetsuya for a moment before he reached in his pocket for the phone. He turned the ringer off with a single tap of his finger – arrogantly confident that he could get back to the other person when it suited him.

When he spoke, it was to say only, "I will be back in a moment. If you are not yet hungry, at least drink something. Dehydration is dangerous when you're ill." Akashi's voice was deliberately neutral in deference to Tetsuya's mood, but it nevertheless indicated his intention to ensure Tetsuya's well-being. He loped off to return to his office to not disturb Tetsuya while he addressed the missed calls.

Once Akashi left to attend to his concerns, Kuroko stared at the water and ginger drink that sat on the tray in front of him. It wasn't that he disagreed with Akashi, he was perfectly aware he needed to drink something – he just didn't feel like doing so. He sighed as he thought how much he hated being sick. Kuroko reached for the water and took a few experimental sips. It was deliciously cool sliding down his throat and he lifted the bottle briefly to press against his cheek before setting it back on the tray.

Next up, he eyed the crackers. He was most certainly not hungry, but he had a sneaking suspicion Akashi wasn't going to let him slide on this for much longer. He reached and grimaced to himself at the effort this seemed to take, but he selected a single cracker. He held it unenthusiastically for a moment before taking a resigned nibble. These were designed to pair with cheese or some type of spread so they had little intrinsic flavor in their current, unadorned, presentation. He finished the morsel, but was not even remotely interested in repeating the experience. Instead, Kuroko curled up on the sofa and was asleep before he had time to wonder that Akashi-kun hasn't yet returned.

Akashi's business had kept him longer than anticipated, but when he returned and saw that only a solitary cracker had been consumed and a few scant sips appeared to be missing from the water, he sighed and shook his head. Tetsuya was either stubborn or on the verge of a worse wave of sickness. His eyes shot to the unobtrusive clock that was tucked on the media cabinet and nodded when he saw it was still early. He bent to pick up the bowl of water, intending to change it for fresher, cooler water in case Tetsuya's fever rose again.

His movement, controlled though it was, still roused Kuroko from his nap. Tetsuya smiled sleepily up at him, having already forgotten his prior moodiness, and reached out a hand in silent entreaty. Akashi wavered, he still had some items that needed his attention, but ultimately he gave in easily enough and allowed Tetsuya to pull him down. Kuroko's back faced the couch cushions while Akashi was on the outside. Akashi didn't hesitate before he pulled Tetsuya closer, tucking Tetsuya's head under his chin.

Kuroko listened to the steady beat of Akashi's heart, he found it much more comforting than the water soundtrack Akashi had picked, though he certainly wouldn't risk hurting Akashi's feelings by saying so. He was ridiculously tired and somehow knowing Akashi was there to lend him strength filled him with a different heat than that of the fever – this kind ever so much more sustainable.

It prompted him to mutter something against Akashi's chest, "Akashi-kun, thank you for taking care of me today."

Akashi didn't respond immediately and Kuroko thought perhaps he'd fallen asleep himself – his breathing was so even and calm. Kuroko glanced up to check and was startled to see that not only was Akashi awake, he was looking directly at Kuroko with an intensity that Kuroko didn't expect.

"You were never my shadow, Tetsuya, but you've always brought out the best in me. Don't thank me for that." He adjusted for a better angle and pressed another kiss – this one deeper, fuller, and far more possessive than the one earlier.

Kuroko pulled back after a moment and offered a soft protest, "Akashi-kun you'll get sick."

Akashi laughed quietly. "And then it will be your turn to fuss over me. I'm not afraid of it if you aren't."

Still, despite Akashi's willingness, an alert sounded from the depths of Akashi's pocket – a different tone than Kuroko remembered hearing before. Akashi's mouth pursed for a moment in an annoyed expression before he got out his phone and dismissed the alert. Kuroko looked inquisitively at him as Akashi let out a frustrated, if somewhat amused, sound.

Akashi sat up, and stared down at Kuroko – lingering on his flushed face and fever-bright eyes. He knew few people that could manage to look so enticing while ill, but Kuroko somehow managed it.

"I have a surprise for you." It was bluntly stated and Kuroko didn't process the words immediately. But when it registered, he nodded tentatively.

Akashi shook his head, amused at his own sentimentality. With a few moments work, he turned off the nature soundtrack and switched the television on – tuning it on an input selection that Kuroko didn't recognize. After a fraction of a second, the screen showed a view of the bookstore Kuroko had been headed to – with the lectern where the author would read a selection from his forthcoming book clearly displayed.

Kuroko was startled, the lecture should be halfway through by now but it obviously had not begun as many people milled about and the idle chatter the microphone caught picked up phrases like "unexpected delay" and "not much longer." He sat up and stared at Akashi in disbelief.

"How?" It was all he asked but it was enough.

"Don't be so surprised, Tetsuya. This was a simple enough matter to arrange. I happen to know the owner of that shop. After obtaining his permission, I merely asked for an employee to go set up a video feed and sync it to my network. I did ask the author if he would mind, but he was amenable to accommodating my wish on behalf of such a devoted fan as you are."

Kuroko covered his eyes for a moment to hide his laughter. Akashi was so proud of himself and so arrogantly accustomed to arranging the world to suit his whims. But, Kuroko had to admit, he was not going to turn this down. He shifted to wrap his arms around Akashi's neck and smiled against his skin.

"Thank you, Akashi-kun."

Akashi nodded and spoke quietly, but the purr of suggestiveness did not go unnoticed. "They're going to record it, as well, in case you aren't feeling up to watching it live. Or if other things required your attention…"

Kuroko husked out a laugh that soon had him coughing from the unexpected intensity of it. He had to reach for the water again to calm his throat and he shook his head at Akashi in mock chagrin.

"Akashi-kun, you are lucky I put up with you." But it was mild, teasingly affectionate, and not-all-that-opposed-to-his-suggestion. "But…"

"Don't worry, I know you're sick. There's no need to rush…" He left the sentence unfinished, choosing instead to demonstrate he wasn't afraid of catching what Tetsuya had.

They didn't end up watching the lecture as it happened, but later, when they were both tired and pleasantly sated, Kuroko snuggled against Akashi as they watched the recorded version.

The next day, Kuroko felt much better. Akashi, on the other hand, was a little bleary and had a fever. Kuroko tsked at him in an I-told-you-so fashion, but Akashi had no remorse.

"Tetsuya, we live together. There was no way I wasn't going to get sick."

Still, Kuroko was happy to take care of Akashi this time, aware that Akashi was just as grumpy a patient as Kuroko himself was – and that for that same reason, he would tolerate Tetsuya's care. That was the way of their lives – balancing their highs and lows, and offering their support before it was even needed. A little exchange of germs was hardly going to threaten that, now was it?


End file.
